Gaming machines, otherwise known as slot machines, poker machines, video lottery terminals, or gaming consoles, have proven very popular within the gaming environment to become one of the base elements of the gaming industry. Players, however, quickly become tired of various adaptations of gaming machines, demanding new and inventive ways to represent or play games on such gaming machines. For this reason, game creators must continually invent new and innovative ways to represent games, game play, and award types to stimulate players to encourage further interest.